


24/7, I want you here

by ClockworkIsWriting



Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Dorks in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Creekwood References, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkIsWriting/pseuds/ClockworkIsWriting
Summary: Based on the prompt:Imagine your OTP falling asleep naked after they made love. In the middle of the night person A, who is the smaller one, wakes up because they are cold. They grab something from the floor, which happens to be a shirt from person B, who is significantly taller. In the morning, person B wakes up after person A, and sees them wearing their shirt and nothing else!~Title from: 365 by Zedd ft. Katy Perry
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 85





	24/7, I want you here

**Author's Note:**

> I am no native speaker, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical mistakes!
> 
> If you want to see more, feel free to request ideas in the comments!

The room was hot; the perfect atmosphere for two young lovers exploring each other’s bodies.

They moaned and groaned; grabbed and pinched and it was moments like these that made Simon Spier realize Abraham Greenfeld wasn’t by far as shy and innocent as everyone seemed to believe. Including himself, before their relationship started to progress.

The young black male had his lover pinned down, watching with adoring eyes as the blond boy underneath him writhed in pleasure, grabbed his biceps like it was a lifeline, and wrapped his legs tighter around his waist. The moon-grey eyes he adored so much looked up at him, glistening as small tears of lust formed in them.

Once both of them reached their climax, Bram collapsed on top of Simon, breathing heavily and closed his eyes. Simon was breathing just as loudly - long and deep gasps for air, hugging Bram’s broad shoulders, pulling him closer.

Bram slowly pulled out, discarded the condom, and hid his face in the crook of Simon’s neck, kissing it softly and gently.

It was quiet in the room; the only sound was the peaceful voice of Elliott Smith from Simon’s laptop. Bram’s mattress was just as thin and cheap as it was freshman year of college, but neither of them cared.

They lied there for a few moments, none of them moving, just enjoying the warm and sweaty skin-to-skin contact – Bram’s soccer abs pressed against Simon’s lower half, Simon’s warm hand playing with the hair of Bram’s neck. Bram had no roommate, so they didn’t have to worry about his return. And Ella knew about Simon’s visit, so she postponed their movie night.

“Bram?”, Simon whispered, fearing he might break the comfortable bubble they created over the past hour.

Bram hummed softly as an answer.

“I’m glad I transferred”, Simon admitted quietly, “I wouldn’t change anything. I’m happy the way it is”.

Bram looked up, smiled softly, and kissed Simon’s cheek.

“I’m also very happy”.

He nuzzled his nose into Simon’s pale neck again, soft snores erupting shortly after.

Simon followed suit.

___

It was dark outside when Simon woke up. He blinked a few times before looking at the bright red numbers of Bram’s alarm clock.

03:21 A.M.

He’s slept for five hours. Bram was now lying next to him, hugging his waist.

It was cold in the room and the twenty-year-old was reminded why he normally didn’t sleep naked in winter. He carefully removed Bram’s heavy arm from his body, bent down, and grabbed the first piece of fabric he could reach. It was soft, like cotton, but he couldn’t make out whose shirt it was. Not like he cared. As long as it kept him warm. He put it on and sighed in relief as at least his upper body was now protected from the cold air.

He lied back down and put Bram’s arm over his waist again as his lover’s soft snores lulled him back to sleep.

___

Bram woke up when the sun started to illuminate the room. It was quite early in the morning and he remembered the poli-sci class he had later at noon.

It was quiet. Very quiet. It took him a few seconds to realize one thing:

Simon was not in the bed next to him. And apparently, not even in the room. He sat up and rubbed his tired eyes.

That’s when he heard the door open. He looked up as one fact seemed to be repeated in his mind over and over again.

_Simon is wearing nothing but my shirt._

It was a simple cotton-shirt Bram normally wore underneath his sweaters to keep warm. It hung off Simon’s shoulder, revealing several hickeys and bite marks that reminded the black male of last night. The fabric-covered parts of Simon’s thighs - which were also covered in small, red bruises - barely covered his crotch, and Bram could just imagine what was waiting for him underneath.

He looked down and saw Simon’s boxers still lying on the floor next to the bed.

And he left the room like that.

What if someone had seen him? Not everyone here was gay of course, but the thought that someone might have seen him looking like…that! It awoke something territorial inside him. And he liked to believe that he wasn’t a possessive person. He wasn’t, was he?

Bram felt his heart beat faster, and the sight wasn’t left unnoticed by his lower half still covered by the blanket.

“Where were you?”, Bram asked, feeling breathless all of a sudden.

Simon grinned at him like he knew exactly what he was doing to him.

“The bathroom”, he replied, “had to pee”.

Bram smiled slightly at his boyfriend’s bluntness. He stared at him, especially at his thigh that left him wanting more; wanting to touch them, feel them, raise his shirt, and repeat what he had done the previous night.

His length, still covered by the blanket, twitched at that thought.

If you asked Abraham what he liked most about Simon – more specifically his body – he wouldn’t be able to answer one single thing. Because the truth was that he liked everything about him.

His expressive eyes that darken with lust, his perpetually messy hair, his firm thighs, his sensitive neck. You name it, he loves it.

“Come here”, Bram beckoned him to his bed. Simon sat down and straddled his lap. He blushed but looked very pleased once he realized what’s poking him.

He leaned forward, gripped his shoulders, and sensually whispered: “Ready for round two?”.

How could Abraham refuse such an offer?


End file.
